


Baby Stilinksi

by desireemichelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, Childbirth, F/M, Family, Future, Married Couple, Stydia, stiles lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desireemichelle/pseuds/desireemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles are finally about to become parents! In this three chapter story, we'll see the two of them go from a happy couple to a family! With friends and family surrounding them all the while, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready, Set, Go.

"Stiles! Stiles, baby, I uh- I need you." Lydia called down the hall to her husbands office. She waited a moment before deciding he hadn’t heard her and tried again. "STILES!!" She screamed so loud that she actually had to grab the counter next to her for leverage.  
Being in her eighth month of her first pregnancy, Lydia had been relying a lot on Stiles for pretty much everything. From cooking, to laundry, to running errands. She’d even recruited him to put on her shoes on more than one occasion. But this was different. This wasn’t some menial task that Lydia felt too tired, or too big, to do. This was it. This was the start of the big show.

Stiles had heard her scream from their master bathroom and ran in to help. He was expecting to be asked to help her down the stairs or something but was met, instead, by his wife standing in their shared bathroom- in a puddle. It took him way longer than he’d ever admit to realize what was happening. “Lydia are- Oh. Oh god. Oh my god Lydia!” He ran to her, stopping short of the aforementioned puddle and took her hand. “We gotta go! Now. Lets go. Go. Oh god.” He pulled her out of the bathroom and down the stairs. He helped her slip into what she was calling her “too-fat-for-real-shoes” shoes and held her hand all the way to the car where he buckled her into the passenger seat. Lydia howled out a laugh as she watched Stiles run frantically across the front of their car before throwing himself into the drivers seat.

 

He had his key in the ignition ready to go before he heard Lydia protesting. “Stiles! Hey! Earth to Stiiiiles.” She was waving her hands around, trying to get his attention. When she finally got it she smirked and said “I need my hospital bag. It’s beside the couch.” Stiles nodded, opening the door. “And my phone charger- by the bed! And my purse!” She called out to him, he was already half way up the walkway but turned around to flash her a thumbs up.

Less than a minute later Stiles was back. He tossed the bags, and the phone charger, haphazardly into the backseat before reclaiming his spot up front. “Anything else?” He asked, a hint of urgency in his voice. Lydia grimaced as a contraction racked her small frame. “No.” She huffed. “No just go.” Stiles’ face went pale, obviously upset about seeing her in any bit of discomfort.

Stiles sped all the way across town to the hospital. When they finally got there, just over twenty minutes later, he left the car running in front of the entrance and helped Lydia walk in. They were met by a friendly, young nurse who’s name tag read “Brandi.”

“Lydia Stilinski?” She asked. They’d been expecting her since Lydia had called from the car to avoid waiting while they prepped a room. Stiles held one of Lydia's swollen hands, while her other was planted on her round belly. Another contraction hit her, making her furrow her brow as she nodded her head. “Yes.” She composed herself again. “Is my room ready?” Brandi beamed as she took the hand Stiles had been holding and led her down the hall.  
Stiles looked lost and confused, if he wasn’t holding her hand to comfort her what was he supposed to do? “You’re dad?” Another nurse asked. She was much older than Brandi, and not quite as perky. “Uh yeah. Yes. I’m… I’m dad.” He answered as a grin found its way to his face. The older nurse looked annoyed as she said “Great. Why don’t you go park your car.” Her brash tone pulled Stiles from his little cloud of joy and brought him back to earth. Back to where he was just hours away from the biggest moment of his life.

He turned from her and made his way out front, where his car was still running. He put it into drive again and parked in the closest spot to the door he could find. After the car was off, and he was alone he took a moment to collect himself. One, two, three deep breaths and he was ready to go back in. He gathered up Lydia’s purse, hospital bag, phone and phone charger and hauled them into the hospital. He was met again by the older nurse who showed him the way to Lydia’s room.

She was sitting up in the bed, with one leg tucked up under her and the other hanging off the edge. Stiles noticed that they’d made her change into a standard issue hospital gown, and laughed remembering how she’d protested it months ago. “I may be pushing a person out of my body but I still have fashion standards.” Stiles sat Lydia’s things down in one of the two empty guest seats before pulling the other one closer to the bed and planting himself in it. He handed her the cellphone he’d brought from the car, but she didn’t want it. “I don’t want to talk to anyone. Can you just text everyone?” She sounded so tired already. It bummed Stiles out because he knew that they both still had a long day- and probably night- ahead of them. But he did as she asked and got the word out. 

He sent the same text to Allison, Scott, and his dad.  
“Just got to the hospital. THUNDER CATS ARE GOOOOOO!!!”

And a different, more appropriate text to both of her parents.  
“Stiles here. Lydia and I just got to the hospital. Her water broke and she’s been admitted, so it looks like its not going to be much longer.”

He put her phone to sleep, and sat it on the bedside table. Lydia smiled at him as she reached over to take his hand again. He held her small, pale hand between his and kissed it. “Are you ready?” He asked her. “You’re gonna be a mommy soon.”  
Her grin fell slightly. “I’m scared.”  
“Why?”  
“Because, Stiles. This is our first kid. What if we mess up?”  
“Well.” He started, and took a deep breath. “If we’re gonna mess one up it might as well be the first one.”  
Lydia laughed as she threw her head back, sending her red hair flying. “Shut up! You’re the not helping!” Stiles’ face assumed the same goofy grin it had when Lydia had first told him she was pregnant six months ago. 

Six months. It seemed like so much longer than that. She remembered the exact date shed told him, February 8th. And how he’d teared up, but tried to hide it by wiping his eyes with heels of his hands. She remembered the silly arguments they’d gotten into while decorating the nursery. And the night they’d decided on a name, while in bed after a long day of shopping for the baby. But more than anything she remembered how Stiles had grinned every time he looked at her, like she was some precious thing he was seeing for the first time over and over again.

She could see it in his face that he was bursting with excitement. But that didn’t quell the nerves that had been building up inside her for weeks. She’d been waking up in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat and breathing hard because of the same reoccurring nightmare. Stiles was walking out the door, their child in one hand and a suitcase in the other. Always saying something like “I just can’t do this anymore.” Or “I don’t remember why I loved you.” Every night this happened she’d shoot up in bed, and be instantly on the verge of tears before looking over to Stiles’ side of the bed. He was always there. On this stomach with one arm draped lazily over her growing belly, or on his side facing her, with a line of drool pooling on his pillow. Seeing him there would momentarily calm her nerves, and return her heart beat to a steady and even rhythm. But as she would drift back into sleep she could never stop herself from revisiting her dream in her mind, and refueling her nighttime fears.  
But she couldn’t let those nightmares get to her now. Now it was time for her to step up and make this baby happen. Now it was time for Baby Stilinksi to come into this big, new world and she knew that wouldn’t happen without her. So she straightened her shoulders, put every negative thought out of her mind, and tried not to notice as her contractions became more frequent.

Twenty minutes after receiving Stiles’ text, Lydia’s mother arrived at the hospital. “Oh, sweetheart.” She said as she strode over to the bed and hugged Lydia. “How are you feeling?”  
“Good.” Lydia answered. It was a lie but she knew better than to express her nerves to anyone but Stiles. She felt his hands tighten around hers, then release and she knew he understood.

Her mother walked around the bed to where Stiles sat, he let go of Lydia’s hand briefly to stand and hug his mother-in-law. “Where’s dad?” Lydia asked. “Did you text him?”  
“Of course I did.” Stiles scrambled to get her phone from the table where it had been lying, ignored. Sure enough there was a text from Lydia’s father.  
“In NM for work. Sorry, sweetie.”  
He relayed the message to his wife, who began to cry. He knew it was pregnancy hormones making her overreact, but it still broke his heart. He began rubbing her back in big circles in an attempt to soothe her. “Lyd, you should try to sleep.” His voice was low, almost a whisper. She wiped her eyes with a tissue from the box on her table and tried to stop crying all together. “You’re right.” She nodded, sniffling away the last of her tears. “You’re right. Can you turn the light off?”

Stiles stood, kissed her on the top of her head and walked over to turn the florescent lights off. Her mother followed him, “I’ll go wait for everyone in the waiting room.” She whispered, giving him another one armed hug. He took a look at his watch. 3:12 pm. They’d been here for less than an hour and Lydia had already narrowly avoided a full on mental breakdown. Stiles sighed as he took his seat next to her bed again. This certainly was going to be a long day after all.


	2. The Big Show

Lydia woke up in a bed she didn’t immediately recognize. It took her a second to remember that, oh yeah, she was in the hospital. She looked to her bedside where Stiles, her husband of four years, was sleeping silently in the over stuffed guest seat. She knew he’d been tired before her water breaking was even an option for that day so she left him to snooze a bit longer. For a moment she lie there in bed, in the god awful gown they’d forced her into, and thought about how there lives were about to change.  
She placed both hands on the sides of her ample stomach. She ran her fingers over the thin cotton, and a few tears found their way to her eyes. This time, though, they weren’t tears of fear or sadness. They were tears of pure joy. Lydia never thought that she and Stiles would ever get here. The couple had suffered a miscarriage two years prior, and were reluctant to get excited for this baby. Lydia kept reminding herself not to get her hopes up until she was six moths along. Her doctors had told her that if she made it that far, then she was in the clear. And so they waited. Stiles had been optimistic from the beginning. “This is it, Lyd. This is our time. We’re ready now.” He’d tell her whenever her nerves would get the best of her. She loved having him there to lift her spirits, though she sometimes wondered if he meant what he was saying. 

Lydia reminded herself to keep all negative thoughts out of her mind for the time being. To help her do so, she reached over and picked up her discarded cell phone from her table. She hit a button and her screen lit up. 14 missed texts messages. Most of them were from friends who’d somehow found out about her being here. Two were from Allison.

“I’m at work now! Be there soon as I get off!! xx”  
“You better keep that bun in the oven until I get there or so help me (; xx”

She closed her inbox, put her phone back to sleep and laid back down again. As soon as her head hit the pillow a contraction that she was pretty sure could take down a mountain lion ripped through her core. She tried not to make any noise but before she could stop it she was calling out in pain and reaching for the hand rail on the bed.  
Stiles immediately sprang to life from his chair. “Lydia? Lydia whats wrong?” He asked, one hand on her back while the other cradled her elbow.

Lydia let the earth shattering contraction come to and end before easing up her grip on the hand rail. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She tried to remember what they’d taught her in Lamaze class, but couldn’t recall anything. So, instead she just held Stiles’ hand and tried to steady her breathing as much as possible. While she was trying to self soothe, Stiles still had his hand on her back, and was rubbing big circles into it again.

After a few silent moments Lydia remembered the people they’d invited to the hospital. “Is my mom still here?” She asked.  
“Yeah she’s in the waiting room with everyone else.”  
“Who else?”

Stiles redirected his eyes, trying to remember. “Uh. Okay well Allison got here about an hour ago. And Scott. And my dad… Isaac is there, too.”  
Lydia nodded, knowing they were probably all getting antsy waiting to see her. She reached up with one hand, put it behind Stiles’ neck and pulled him down where she met him with a kiss. “You should go get them.” She whispered to him. He kissed her again before making his way to the door, which was still closed. He flipped the light switch back on before exiting, and left the door hanging open.

He returned a minute later with Allison, Scott, Isaac, John and Lydia’s mother in tow. One by one her guests entered the large, pristine room and walked over to be greeted by Lydia. They all took turns hugging Lydia and congratulating both parents. Allison had tears lining her brown eyes as she hugged her best friend. “Oh, man.” She said, wiping them with a tissue. “This is so exciting!” She said, her voice filling the silent room.

Everyone else feigned awkward laughter, in a group attempt to fill the space. Lydia pulled Allison in for another hug, and this time Lydia was the one with tears in her eyes as the two separated. The two best friends shared a tearful laugh as everyone watched.  
Stiles’ dad was next to greet his daughter-in-law. “How’re you feeling?” He asked as he bent down to hug her. She smiled at him and blinked away a few stray tears. “I feel… Amazing, actually.” This time, unlike when she’d answered her mother, it wasn’t a lie. This time she was surrounded by the people she cared about, and she was a step closer to bringing another new life into existence. Now she really was feeling good.

John pulled away from Lydia and made his way over to the other side of the room where everyone else had gathered near the large window. Stiles noticed that everyone was standing, “You know you’re allowed to sit, right?”

Not needing anymore of a push, Scott cleared Lydia’s things from the empty guest chair and proceeded to make himself comfortable in it. Allison, Isaac and Lydia’s mother took the seats that were built into the sill of the window. That left John awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets. Stiles stood to offer his dad his seat.  
“No, no.” The sheriff refused. “Trust me, Lydia will need you more than me soon.”

Everyone in the room focused their eyes on Scott, who was sprawled out in the second guest chair. He noticed this, and looked around worriedly. “What?” John narrowed his eyes at the boy he’d known since he and his son were three years old.

“Ya wanna move, Scott?”

Scott pushed himself out of the seat and offered it to John, Vanna White style. John took the seat next to his son and silently shooed Scott away with his eyes. Even though Scott wasn’t technically his son, he’d spent enough time around the Stilinski house as a kid to know what the look meant.

So he ambled over to the window sill couch and squished himself into the spot between Allison and Isaac. He took a deep breath and released it as he put his arms around his friends. “This.” He started, smiling at the people on either side of him. “This is nice.”

Six hours later, Lydia’s contractions began to intensify even more, and became frequent enough that a team of nurses, including Melissa, were moving swiftly around the room readying it for delivery. The nerves Lydia had been pushing away all day resurfaced as the night wore on.  
Melissa was in the process of emptying the room of as many people as possible. “Trust me on this one- this isn’t a show any of you want to see.” She said as she physically pushed her son out into the hallway. Allison was the last to go, leaving Stiles and Lydia’s mother on either side of her bed. “Good luck!” She said, flashing a thumbs up as a nurse closed the door behind her.

"Come on, Lydia!" Doctor Murphy said from where he was positioned in front of her. "Just a few more big pushes and we’re golden." Lydia squeezed the hands of Stiles and her mother as she jammed her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she could.

“Good! Good!” Her doctor said. 

Stiles had one hand in hers, and the other was pushing her hair out of her face as it stuck to her sweaty forehead. “You’re doing great, Lyd.” He said to her, trying to sound reassuring. 

“One more push, Lydia. Are you ready?”

She nodded.

“Okay. One… Two… Big push big push!” He called out to her.  
Lydia pushed as hard as she could, and a moment later the room filled with the sound of a new borns wailing.  
“Congratulations! It’s a beautiful baby girl!” Melissa said as the team of nurses cleaned her up.

A few minutes later, after they’d weighed and measured the baby, Melissa brought her over to where Lydia lie in her bed. She placed the baby on Lydia’s chest. Lydia and Stiles both had tears in their eyes as they got their first looks at their new born daughter. Stiles leaned down and planted a kiss in Lydia’s hair. Lydia rocked their baby, as Stiles placed a gentle hand on her head, where short brown hairs were already sprouting.

“She’s got your nose.” Lydia said, tracing it with her finger.  
Stiles beamed. “But she’s got your eyes, thank god.”  
The team of nurses was busy cleaning up the room, but Melissa sauntered over to Lydia’s bedside and gave Stiles a one armed hug.  
“She’s beautiful.” She said, rubbing Stiles’ back. “What’s her name?”  
“Taylor Grace.” Lydia muttered, still enthralled by the child she was holding. Melissa grinned, “Welcome to the world, Taylor Grace.”


	3. Welcome To The World, Taylor Grace

As soon as Melissa was given the okay to let visitors into the room, it was packed. Allison, Scott, John, Isaac and Lydia’s mother were still there, but Derek Hale and a few of Lydia’s coworkers had also shown up sometime in the last few hours. Taylor was passed between Allison, John and Lydia’s mother. Each of them posing with her as Scott took photos on his phone. Stiles stood by Lydia’s bedside, holding her hand again, smiling as he watched the people he cared about hold his daughter. John, who was currently holding Taylor, carried her over to them.

“She’s got your nose, Stiles.” He said as he gazed at her. “She looks a lot like you did as a new born.”  
“I was hoping she’d look more like Lydia.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, and moved her free hand to cover his. She looked up at him with a sympathetic look. Stiles had always been a bit self conscious, and was worried that his looks would detriment their daughter.

“Well if not, maybe she’ll look like your mother. You do.” John looked up at where Stiles stood across the bed from him. They both had tears in their eyes, threatening to spill over. It was Lydia, though, who began crying. Scott took to opportunity to snap a photo on his phone. It would become Lydia’s favorite from the day, living out its days permanently framed in their foyer. 

About an hour later, Lydia asked Stiles to take their visitors outside so she could get some rest. Child birth is very tiring, after all. Stiles kissed her quickly before leading the group into the hallway. She saw a few people hug Stiles, and wave goodbye. She was slightly relieved to have less of a crowd there for her, if she was being perfectly honest. The nurses had wheeled in a bassinet and placed it beside her bed, and baby Taylor was fast asleep inside it. Lydia lips formed a small smile as she watched her daughter sleep. She kissed the tips of her forefinger and middle finger, and gently touched them to Taylor’s cheek before rolling over, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Lydia woke up hours later to a dim hospital room. She was still on her side when she noticed Stiles holding Taylor and talking to her in a hushed voice.

“And I’m going to protect you. But Grandpa might be better at that than I am since he carries a gun.” Lydia smiled to herself as she watched her husband walk all over the room, talking to their daughter.

“I really do hope you look like your mother when you’re older, Tay. Isn’t she a knockout?” He asked her, even though she had no cognitive knowledge of the English language. “How did I get so lucky, huh? I married the girl of my dreams. And now,” he stopped, and Lydia could have sworn she heard him sniffle back tears. “Now I have a beautiful baby girl to raise. I love you, Taylor Grace. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my work! It'd really mean the world to me if you could take just a moment to comment. I'm really trying to better myself as a writer, so I'd love to hear any comment/ critique you have. Thanks and have a wonderful day!


End file.
